


home will always be here

by sikkie



Series: shitty 2dace oneshots and drabbles [1]
Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games, cute innocent 2d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikkie/pseuds/sikkie
Summary: 2d sucks at mario kart 8. ace doesn't love him any less.





	home will always be here

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from owl city's "umbrella beach" because that song makes me happy and so did writing this lil thing

“... and get this, ace! he was wearing a parka. blue parka. 68 degrees out, sun shinin’, wind in my hair and sun on my face... i’m gettin’ quite tan, actually. me mum always said don’t bother tryin’, stu, you’ll just get a—”

 

“that’s backwards, D. you’re going the wrong way again.”

 

“aw, c’mon!”

  
  


it’s a quiet saturday afternoon. ace is laying down sideways, head facing the small box tv as 2d lays down perpendicularly, using ace’s back to prop himself up. his pink tongue sticks out in concentration. koopa troopa falls off of the ledge once again. 

 

“the game is rigged!” 2d cries, tossing the controller in exasperation. he crosses his arms and buries his head in between them, hiding his ever-apparent pout from his boyfriend (if you asked 2d, the last thing that he would admit is the fact that he’s a sore loser).

 

ace smiles affectionately, silently reaching for the controller and resuming the game, humming softly as he averts his gaze from the screen every so often just to find 2d watching in bewilderment. he watches 2d even as he crosses the finish line into first place. 2d gasps.

 

“ace! you’re fantastic! how did you do that?” 2d’s eyes are sparkling as he sits up and turns to face ace, who was currently sporting a shit-eating grin. 

 

ace flexes his fingers and cracks his knuckles before flipping onto his back, leaning on his elbows, “you’re looking at the winner of the great mario kart grand prix of ‘07.” 

 

2d blanks. “really?”

 

“no, baby, i’m just messing with you. you believed me though, didn’t you?” ace chuckles as 2d tries to sock him on the arm, feigning offense. however, 2d doesn’t quite stick the landing and instead lands right in the bassist’s lap.

 

2d turns over, dazed. ace thinks he looks like a kitten about to take a nap.

  
  


“kitten.”

  
  


“what?” 

  
  


“i said, ‘kitten’. you look like one.”

 

ace has never seen 2d turn so bright red so instantaneously. he makes a mental note. then, he leans his head down and kisses the singer softly as a ghost touching his lips.

 

these are the moments he lives for in their relationship. ace realizes that whenever he does something sweet or affectionate, 2d looks at him in surprise and adoration, like he was  _ grateful _ for being treated the way a human being should be treated. ace desperately just wants the boy to realize his own worth and if ace had to guide him every step of the way, so be it.

 

eventually the two are tangled up in a heap of limbs and blankets, as 2d was too tired to move from the floor. ace strokes his messy hair lovingly as the boy drifts off to sleep on his chest. 

  
  


 

this was home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! more drabbles to come!!


End file.
